Venom
Venom is a character in Spider-Man Comics. He was confirmed to be playable in a Target advertisement showing off the game. He is playable in Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set and the Toy Box. Venom was released at launch, as a solo figure for the Play Set. Appearance Venom is mostly black, with white lines that resemble a spider on his back and chest. His tounge is red and sticks out if his mouth. Films Ultimate Spider-Man The Venom in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is based of the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. Venom, as a symbiote was created by Dr. Octopus, and after the Symbiote got loose, it attached to both Nova and Iron Fist before it finally attached to Peter Parker. It was then seemingly destroyed until a small piece of the symbiote bonded with and eventually took control of Harry Osborn. Now, whenever angered or provoked, the symbiote would take control of Harry and go on a murderous rampage. Venom Film In July 2007, Avi Arad revealed a Venom spin-off was in the works. The studio commissioned Jacob Aaron Estes to write a script, but rejected it the following year. In September 2008, Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese signed on to write. Stan Lee signed on to make a cameo in the film. Rhett Reese later revealed that they had written two drafts for the film and that the studio was pushing the film forward. In 2009, Gary Ross, who was then rewriting the latest draft of the unproduced Spider-Man 4, was assigned to rewrite the Venom script and direct the movie, in which Venom would be an antihero rather than a supervillain. In March 2012, Chronicle director Josh Trank negotiated with Sony about his interest in directing the film after Ross left development to direct The Hunger Games. In June 2012, The Amazing Spider-Man producer Matt Tolmach, speaking of his and fellow producer Avi Arad's next project, would be a Venom movie. Abilities Venom uses Web Bolts, similar to Spider-Man, as his ranged attack. With these he is able to stun enemies, or drag them towards him. He uses powerful symbiote punches in his melee attack. Venom has Super Strength, Super Jump, Wall Crawl, the Villain ability, and can be upgraded to have Web Sling as well. Skill Tree Venom's Skill Tree is, like all the other playable characters', divided into branches that improve different abilities. Following is a list of all the upgrades in the four different branches in Venom's Skill Tree, plus the 2 Respenders. Ranged Attack Melee Attack Special Move and Power Discs Health and Speed Respenders Quotes Trivia * His model number is 1000115. * Ultimate Venom was created by Dr. Octopus when he isolated the aggression In Spider-man's DNA. * Ultimate Spiderman's Venom is Harry Osborn, not Eddie Brock. * Rather than referring to himself as "we" and "us", Disney Infinity's Venom refers to himself as "I" and "me", although he refers to himself as the former in Toy Box Tales: Spider-Man. *Venom is the only villain in Disney Infinity 2.0 that released at launch, due to his role as an anti-hero in the Play Set, with Green Goblin being the main antagonist. The other villains launched later are: Loki, Ronan, Green Goblin and Maleficent. *Venom has 5 Abilities, the most out of all characters released so far. Gallery Venom's figure confirmed.PNG|Venom's figure. Venom usm.jpg|Venom in Ultimate Spider-Man. Venom 1 1402426535.jpg|Venom in-game. File:Venom - Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) File:Disney Infinity Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Spider-Man Play Set Trailer Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Comics Category:Wall Climbing Characters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:DI2 Wave 1 Category:Villains Category:Villain Characters Category:Web Swing Characters Category:DI2 Category:DI3 Category:Super Jump Characters Category:Male Characters